


in a world of grey

by Milady_Claire



Category: Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Claire/pseuds/Milady_Claire
Summary: In a world full of grey, Sasuke's brother has found his soulmate when he was 12 and Sasuke is already 22 now with noone. He has given up on finding his soulmate,. Once you find your soulmate your world changes from grey to color and filled with love and happiness. Once he has given up he finally finds her.





	in a world of grey

The world was grey. It always had been. Until you find your soul mate it always will be. His brother Itachi had already found his soulmate and was living happily in a world full of color. Envy is what he felt, though he would never would admit it. Itachi had found his soulmate when he was twelve. Lucky him. They didn't need to look at each other to see the color of life when you found your soulmate. They just needed to be within a 10 foot radius. The color will automatically make them look around for the person who changed their world from dull to a world full of happiness and color. Apparently once you look at that person its like instant love. The heart pulls towards the person and all you want to do is be there with them. Once one dies the other's life turns back to grey. His brother had only been walking when his world changed. He immediately saw the girl who was looking right at him. They had always stayed together since then. Sasuke was 22 years old now and he had given up on a soulmate. Maybe he wasn't destined to have one. Whatever its not the end of the world.

"Sasuke? Where you off to?" His brother had asked as he walked towards the front door. He was visiting his mother and Itachi was here too. He loved his brother, but he was all mush around his wife and Sasuke didn't want to see it.

"I'm going for a drive" He responded.

"Okay, but be back in a bit okay? You just got here and besides I want you to meet my new co-worker. She is bringing her husband and kids with her. And don't give me that face Sasuke. They aren't little kids. As a matter of fact I believe the youngest one is 17 years old and the other one is about your age." She explained as her phone rang.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but was stopped again by Itachi. "Whats bugging you little brother?"

"Nothing, I just want to go for a drive." Sasuke snapped. He didn't want to admit that he envied his brother for finding someone when he couldn't. Sasuke had only wanted to be with his soulmate so he never found interest in any woman. He shook his head. 'I don't need one. I wasn't meant to have one.' He thought to himself.

His mother came back into the living room from the kitchen. "Sasuke dear, they are here. Go wash your hands real quick so we can eat together."

"alright" He sighed and walked towards the bathroom. He stood in there for a moment leaning against the bathroom door. He really wanted to go for a drive. He heard a muffled knock. The front door. He stood up straight and reached out for the knob. Then he froze. His world changed. Everything was in color. The walls of the bathroom were so bright. He stood in there frozen for a moment letting all this sink in. His soulmate…

He ran out of the bathroom into the living room looking through the faces of the people who came in. There are only three of them… There's one missing. They all looked worriedly at him

"Sasuke are you okay?" Itachi had asked. Sasuke didn't answer. This world was new, but he could not see the person who had changed it. He was confused, then he heard a small voice.

"Mom? Everything's different" A feminine voice said behind the older gentleman. Sasuke felt a pull towards that direction, but didn't move. He could not see her, but apparently Itachi could. He was looking between Sasuke and the girl hiding behind her parents.

"Sasuke,… what do you see?" Itachi asked slowly smiling. Mikoto just catching on gasped, smiling so wide it could split her face in two.

"Everything's different" He repeated the girls words softly still looking towards where he heard the voice. He heard multiple gasps. Nobody moved not even the girl still hiding behind her parents. Sasuke wanted to see her, but he didn't want to scare her with his excitement.

The older woman was smiling too looking towards the hiding girl. "Dear, I think its time to show yourself"

He heard her whisper "What if he doesn't like me?"

"Please" Sasuke pleaded

"Sakura" Her mother called. Sasuke felt a bigger pull knowing her name. Then it was like time Had stopped. She stepped into full view. He took a step closer to her and she did as well, Sasuke felt so much joy that he felt like crying, though he wouldn't. She looked nervous at first, but then she smiled at him.

"You're perfect" He said putting a hand on her cheek. She however let a tear slide down her cheek. He used a thumb and wiped it away. She looked down. He continued to look at her, studying her features. "I gave up on finding a soulmate, I thought I was destined to never have one." He didn't care about his pride anymore. He was so happy he let a tear fall. "I am so happy that I was wrong. And that I was destined to have you. I never thought how happy I would feel finding you" He said quickly pulling her to him embracing her.

"I am happy I found you too" She whispered to him. And he smiled still holding her.

Nobody interrupted their moment, instead they left the living room. They all knew how powerful your emotions get when you find your soulmate. Sasuke chuckled.

She pulled away "whats so funny?" She asked smiling at him.

"I'm just so happy I don't know how to respond. Ive never been this happy before" He put his forehead to hers and took a deep breath. "Me either" she agreed.


End file.
